Celestial Beast
by Wolf's Dark Rose Angel
Summary: She was once a high respected individual, but fate has torn her from her world. Will she join the group or leave them high and dry for the beasts to eat? Once they find out her secret will they leave her? Fai/OC


Chapter 1—Feathering scatters.

**Yuuko's POV**

_They have scattered. Their journey will now begin. Hardships, love, hate, friendship, darkness these are what await them. Such a journey will be expensive and cost me a price, but I will ask for my wish to be granted. A wish that only __**she **__can grant and it will hopefully change the fate of this journey. I only prey that they find her soon and before the true danger begins._

_A sphere drops in front of me, breaks and reveals a boy clutching a girl close to him. The boy looks at me and then at the girl before screaming, "__**Please save Sakura!**__" And so it has begun…_

**Luna's POV**

So the time has come. The feathers are now scattered to the worlds, the group will begin the journey, and I pray for their safety and luck. With these thoughts, I slowly drift back in to a fitful sleep.

Many hours later, I awaken to light streaming through basic windows. Shifting into a sitting position, I take notice to the bare room before me. There is nothing to show a person lives here. My rooms are usually bare because of my traveling. I can never stay longer than a few months in one world.

Outside the sun is bright with a new day. I quickly dress in simple dark blue jeans and a black shirt with a crescent moon is swirls on the chest. Shoes are just black books with a small 1-inch heel. I tie my shoulder length white hair in a low ponytail with my bangs hanging in front and covering my blue eyes just a little. Looking in the mirror, a fair skinned woman stares at me. I put on eyeliner, but only on the upper lid with some on the lower to give a sharp look.

My wristwatch informs me that I have missed breakfast and the lunch hour is quickly approach. A growling permits from my stomach to further reinforce the need to eat. Usually I just order take-out and eat here, but today I feel the need to go out to eat. I exit the unremarkable building, heading for the market that is in full swing. Venders and merchants line the road with all kinds of goods that cause me to buy a few things I didn't need. As I walk further down the street, I see three males standing next to each other. They look at everything with awed faces. My guess is they are new to town and have not seen a market like this. So lost in my thoughts that I almost ran into a small kudan. The poor thing is thrown to the floor while trying to avoid me!

"I am so sorry little one! Are you alright? Where is your master?" Bending down, I pick up the small white rabbit. I dust it off before turning it to face me. How would leave their kudan like this? And why would they not come running after it fell? Whoever this person is I will give them a firm talk about the right way to treat kudan.

"Owww! That hurt! Mokona does not like the ground!" The little kudan started to rub the back of its head before turning around to face me. Once facing me, Mokona perks up and points at me. "LUNA-CHAN!" Mokona gives me a hug while singing, "I found Luna-chan! I found Luna-chan! Yuuko will be so proud of Mokona!"

I too wrap my arms around Mokona. "Mokona! I have missed you so. How is everyone at the shop?" Mokona stops singing and hops on my shoulder. "Luna-chan everyone is doing great and they miss you! Why haven't you come to visit in a while? Mokona has been lonely, but not anymore! Also, Yuuko wanted to talk to you! And…." Quickly I put my hand over Mokona's mouth otherwise it would have kept going on and on and on and on and…(you get the picture).

"Okay Mokona. I am sorry I have not been to the shop in a while. I have been busy."

"It's okay! Mokona has made more friends and so Mokona will never be lonely again!" Mokona bounces of my shoulder and in to my arms. "That's right! I want you to meet my new friends! Go that way!" Mokona points to the group of three males I saw earlier. As we made our way over, I could see they were looking at what this world calls apples. That merchant is known for his impatience with customers and I can see he is about to explode on the three. Quickly, I rush over with my wallet out.

"Hey! Do you want to buy any or not!?" The merchant lost his patience and began yelling. The other shoppers were beginning to look this way and I knew these boys did not want that kind of attention.

Before any more yelling could take place, I step in front of them. "I will buy four please." We trade money and apples and I shoo everyone away from the merchant. "Sorry about him. He does not have the best track record for patience. Here you go!" I hand the apples over to the youngest, but keep one to give to Mokona who is now on my shoulder.

"Thank you ma'am. Let me pay you back." The boy reaches for his wallet when I shake my head. His facial features comprise of brown face-length hair that is slightly spiked, brown eyes, and an olive-brown skin complexion. The man next to him is slightly tan and very tall. His black hair is spike up and red eyes stand in stark contrast. The last man on the left is very tall too, but his hair is a golden yellow with eyes as blue as the sky and skin as white as snow.

"I do not need repayment. I am content with helping any friends of Mokona's."

All three notice then that Mokona was is my arms. "What? How do you know Mokona?", asks the youngest.

"I travel and Yuuko is an old friend of mine. Who are you three?"

Mokona jumps out of my arms and hops on to the head of the youngest. "I want to tell! I want to tell! This is Syaoran!" Mokona then hops to the red-eyed fellow. "This is Kuro-puu!" The man swats at Mokona and yells, "It's Kurogane!" But Mokona just hops to the next and last person which is the blonde. "And this is Fai!"

"It's nice to meet Mokona's new friends."

The youngest turns to me, "And what is your name miss?"

"Ohh!" I bring my slightly curled hand to my lips and tilt my head to the right. "I guess I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Luna. Luna Lux!"


End file.
